


Vivere Memento

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuatro Elementos, F/M, Historia alterna, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si...?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia alterna al fanfic "Cuatro Elementos". ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Thor nunca apareció en Nerike aquella noche? Un OC/Loki. </p><p>Con cariño para fans de Jarl Kodran.</p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivere Memento

_Título_ : **VIVERE MEMENTO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Universo Marvel entre Thor 1 y 2.

 _Parejas_ : KodranXSerrure (OC/Loki).

 _Derechos_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Advertencias_ : Esta es una historia alterna al fanfic Cuatro Elementos, dando por sentado que Thor jamás aparece en Nerike y por lo tanto, la vida de Serrure (Loki) fue completamente diferente. Con cariño para quienes amaron esta pareja el tiempo que apareció en la historia original.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

Aproximaciones de rangos

_Konnungr supremo = rey_

_Konnungr de tribu = virrey_

_Jarl de tribu = príncipe_

_Jarl = general/comandante_

_Hauldr = capitán/teniente_

_Huskarl = soldado_

_Hesir = aprendiz_

* * *

 

 

**Vivere Memento.**

 

 _Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los "cómos"_. Friedrich Nietzsche

 

 

Las estalagmitas se derretían a la tibia luz de la mañana, dejando correr las frías pero transparentes gotas de agua hacia el musgo recién nacido, perdiéndose en la tierra húmeda del bosque de Dalarne en dirección al río escondido entre gruesas rocas apenas alisadas por la lluvia y la nieve. Onela observaba atenta la manera en que los rayos del sol tocaban esas agujas azules, convirtiendo el hielo en agua líquida, alimentando las raíces de los gruesos árboles cuyos troncos iban descubriéndose de la nieve conforme el Messeri de invierno terminaba, entrando ya al Ein Máneör o mes de las flores, tiempo en que los campos reverdecían y las tímidas flores de Dalarne aparecían en sus tonos azules, verdes y rojizos, evento que la pequeña Hesir estaba esperando, por algo había acompañado a su hermano mayor a esas tierras que ahora gobernaba su tía Yngui al lado de su pareja, el Jarl Ourmund y sus primos que adoraban cabalgar con ellos.

Se talló sus manos enfundadas en las peludas pieles de Cuerno Espiral que su madre le había hecho, soplando un vapor blanco para calentarlas un poco más. No que le importara mucho el frío, era más bien un gesto que le gustaba hacer porque le recordaba su hogar, Nerike, como su enorme bosque donde ya había aprendido a cazar y también, a escondidas de sus otros hermanos, a usar un poco de magia para ayudar a los animales del bosque como a los ancianos o pequeñitos que apenas estaban aprendiendo el difícil arte de usar una lanza. Sonrió mirando a todos lados para no ser atrapada usando sus trucos, quitándose sus guantes antes de levantar sus manos frente a las estalagmitas que había encontrado en el camino, cerrando sus ojos unos breves segundos antes de sentir como la magia de los Cuatro corría por su sangre, apareciendo en forma de una neblina verde claro que envolvió aquellas puntas heladas, haciéndolas crecer hasta alcanzar una altura mayor a la niña quien rió, levantándose de su lugar hecho con hojas secas, saltando de alegría.

Rápidamente se cubrió sus manos, quitándose las hojas pegadas a sus pieles al escuchar el trote de un caballo aproximarse, acomodando su coleta de cabellos negros que cubrió con la capucha de su abrigo de caza, alcanzando su lanza mediana con listones verdes, tomando una pose digna con el fin de recibir a su hermano mayor quien arqueó una ceja al encontrarla en tal posición.

-No debes alejarte tanto, Onela. Pueden salirte Rascadores de entre los troncos.

-Ya sé de madrigueras de Rascadores, hermano mayor.

-De todos modos, hicimos la promesa a padre de no dar problemas a Jarl Yngui.

-No, tú hiciste la promesa de cuidar de mí –rió Onela con picardía, apuntándole con su lanza- Esta es tu primera prueba, Kodrund, como hijo de Tormento de las Sombras.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí. Estás probando si eres capaz de viajar con alguien a quien debes cuidar –canturreó la niña sin despegar sus ojos grises de los verdes de su hermano- Si algo me pasa, padre y madre te quitarán tu título de Huskarl, y no podrás hacer tu iniciación ante el Consejo de Ancianos.

-¡Y tú quieres que yo falle! –gruñó el chico, apretando las riendas de su caballo.

-¡A que no!

-Tenemos que regresar, vienen los cazadores de vuelta con varios Cuernos Espirales. ¿Dónde dejaste tu caballo?

-Por allá –señaló la niña hacia una elevación del bosque.

-Quédate aquí, iré por él.

-Gracias, hermano mayor.

Kodrund le miró unos segundos antes de azuzar a su caballo blanco con manchas negras, subiendo la pequeña cuesta para encontrar el potrillo que su hermana Onela tenía hasta que fuese mayor para ser capaz de montar un caballo adulto como él ya lo hacía. El jovencito ya portaba varias trenzas con cuentas en sus cabellos color gris oscuro, todo un aprendiz de guerrero que dominaba la espada, el escudo como la lanza cuyos pases pronto dejaría ver al Consejo de Ancianos para recibir su primera marca como cazador guerrero de Nerike. Tomó las riendas del potrillo de piel café, volviendo a donde su hermana Onela quien canturreaba picando un tronco de árbol con su corta lanza, ensayando movimientos de caza, volviéndose a él con esa expresión de travesura que nunca se borraba de su rostro infantil.

-Eres muy atento, hermano mayor, le diré a madre que me has cuidado bien.

-Y yo le diré que no has usado magia en Dalarne.

Onela se puso roja de inmediato, inflando sus mejillas. -¡Estabas espiándome!

-A que no –sonrió ahora Kodrund teniéndole las riendas del potrillo- Volvamos.

A trote tranquilo, regresaron a donde la villa de Dalarne, un terreno extenso y plano sobre una enorme colina que dejaba admirar la vista del bosque nevado con la Cordillera de la Serpiente Blanca bordeando a lo lejos. Siendo de los nuevos territorios del Pueblo de los Cuatro, el Konnungr Anund Colmillo de Hielo solía enviar guerreros para asegurarse de que su hija no tenía problema alguno, de la misma manera que lo hacía con Svealand donde vivía su primogénito, Ingjlad Colmillo de Sangre. Tanto Kodrund como Onela habían llegado con la última comitiva que uno de los Jarls de su padre enviara, ya tenían la edad para viajar solos, pero también estaba llegando la hora de que el primogénito de Kodran probara su valor al hacerse cargo de su hermana en aquella jornada. Tal como le había dicho el Jarl de Nerike, no todo era cazar enormes bestias o ganar una pelea de lanzas.

Pero Kodrund se las había ingeniado para que su hermana no se aprovechara de tal situación, usando como trampa esa habilidad extra de la pequeña, sabiendo que ella adoraba usar su magia cuando nadie la veía. Onela era muy buena con eso, le envidiaba la facilidad que tenía para llamar ese poder heredado de su madre. El chico también lo poseía pero tenía dificultades con ello que últimamente estaba ocultando a los ojos de sus padres por temor a avergonzarlos por su falta de pericia, prefiriendo enfocar sus esfuerzos en dominar su lanza para que un día alcanzara la gloria de Tormento de las Sombras y Danza de la Muerte, las armas de sus padres. Su mirada tranquila se posó en la figura de la niña que iba canturreando con la vista al frente, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Tal vez estuvieran peleando todo el tiempo y compitiendo quien era mejor en qué, pero Onela confiaba en él de la misma manera que Kodrund en ella.

-No le diré a madre –le dijo cuando pasaron las dos piedras talladas de Dalarne- Nunca le diría algo que tú no quisieras que supiera.

Onela levantó su rostro, mirándole unos segundos antes de sonreír. Tenía la misma sonrisa que su madre. –Lo sé, hermano. Yo tampoco le diré nada si tú no quieres.

Una mano enguantada buscó otra similar. Ambos hermanos entraron así para unirse al banquete que el grupo de cazadores guerreros de Dalarne trajeron, sentándose a un lado de la Jarl Yngui, entre sus primos con quienes estuvieron platicando animados mientras los cuencos de comida eran repartidos y las historias de caza contadas con un fuego en el medio de la tienda donde se reunieron. Cuando la noche cayó, Onela tiró de sus pieles para dormir al lado de su hermano mayor quien le dio espacio en su cama, besando sus cabellos.

-Tienes un Alma de Fuego, hermano mayor –susurró la niña- Por eso el Hielo no te obedece, yo tengo un Alma de Agua como madre.

-… puede ser.

-Quizá sería mejor si pensaras en llamas en lugar de frío.

-No importa, de todos modos seré un cazador guerrero y mi lanza tendrá nombre.

Onela alzó su rostro del pecho de su hermano. –Puedo preguntarle a madre, si quieres. Así no sospecharía nada.

-¿Lo harías? –Kodrund le miró sorprendido. Su hermana tenía cierta inclinación a no compartir, especialmente si eso implicaba quedar en segundo lugar.

-Somos bendecidos con el poder de los Cuatro, no usar tal regalo sería un agravio.

-Tienes razón… lo pensaré.

-No seas tontito. Eres Kodrund, hijo dos grandes cazadores guerreros, se van a contar muchas historias de ti.

-Junto con las de mi latosa hermana.

Ésta rió bostezando después, acurrucándose contra su hermano mayor. –Buenas noches, hermano Kodrund.

-Buenas noches, Onela.

Los dos hermanos regresarían días más tarde a la villa de Nerike, cuya vista matutina trajo sonrisas a sus rostros, haciendo una apuesta por quien pasaría primero por la entrada aunque era claro que Kodrund tenía ventaja pero siempre dejaba que su hermana fuera la primera en salir para darle una distancia de ayuda antes de azuzar a su caballo y alcanzarla. Algunas veces le dejaba ganar y otras tomaba la victoria, debiendo luego limpiar lágrimas caprichosas que Onela dejaba escapar al verse vencida. Tenía ese ímpetu por la victoria como su tía, la Jarl Aune. Sus risas fueron escuchadas por su abuela quien regresaba de las cuevas de aguas termales cargando un cesto con pieles que había suavizado y que dejó en el suelo para extender sus brazos hacia ellos, hincando una rodilla en el suelo semi nevado.

-Los Cuatro me brindan regocijo trayendo de regreso a mis hermosos nietos.

-¡Abuela Yngla! –ambos bajaron aprisa de sus respectivas monturas para correr a abrazarle con fuerza, llenando de besos el rostro de la mujer.

-Abuela, abuela –Onela tiró de sus largas trenzas- Mi hermano Kodrund consiguió una garra de Karba.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Yngla miró al chico quien asintió.

-Pero Onela me ayudó –replicó sacando de entre sus blancas pieles una garra negra que mostró a su abuela con orgullo- Mi hermana ha sido bendecida por los Cuatro con ojos para seguir rastros sin perderlos.

-Esto me dice que hay historias que escuchar de sus labios –sonrió la mujer acariciando sus rostros- Vayan a saludar a sus padres mientras les preparo un almuerzo.

Así lo hicieron sin perder tiempo, Onela gritando a todo pulmón al entrar a la Fortaleza de Adils buscando con ojos ansiosos la figura de su madre a quien halló en el almacén de hierbas medicinales, arreglando unos estantes con nuevas raíces y hojas para ayudar a los enfermos.

-¡Madre! ¡Onela ha vuelto a ti!

Serrure sonrió, alzando una ceja mientras se arrodillaba para cargar entre sus brazos a su pequeña e inquieta hija que se colgó de su cuello, no perdiendo tiempo en llenarle de besos al tiempo que trataba de contarle con no muy buena elocuencia sobre su viaje al lado de su hermano mayor. El ojiverde tuvo que calmarla para lograr entender algo de todo lo que le decía, cepillando los cabellos rebeldes de su coleta al tiempo que sus ojos revisaban discreta pero celosamente que su pequeña no tuviera herida alguna, suspirando aliviado al verla sana y salva.

-Onela, despacio, no entiendo nada.

-… yentoncesmihermanogirósulanzacomo…

-Onela.

Ésta apretó sus labios de forma cómica abriendo sus ojos. Serrure negó apenas antes de besar su frente.

-Los Cuatro realmente quieren poner a prueba mi paciencia con una hija más inquieta que el viento del Messeri de verano.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-No sabes cuánto, hija mía.

-¿Eso es mucho?

-Lo es –rió el ojiverde notando un collar de trozos de hueso debajo de su abrigo, que sacó con un dedo- ¿Y esto?

-Me lo regaló Ourl.

-¿Diste las gracias como es debido?

-Sí, madre.

-Vamos con tu padre, seguro no fuiste a saludarle por buscarme primero.

-Padre es fácil de encontrar. Le gusta estar en los mismos sitios.

-Eso sonó ligeramente a una ofensa para mí –bromeó Serrure, cerrando la puerta del almacén con su hija en brazos, tomando el pasillo de piedra que daba hacia la sala principal- ¿No hubo nada de magia en Dalarne, cierto?

-En Dalarne no.

-Onela…

-Tú dijiste Dalarne, nunca dijiste que alrededor también –la niña hizo un puchero.

-Por los Cuatro que tendré cabellos blancos antes de tiempo.

-¡Madre!

Llegaron al amplio salón de columnas corriendo por dos paredes encontradas donde antorchas encendidas iluminaban el suelo de roca como los techos con gruesas vigas de maderas en complejos arcos de donde colgaban pieles a modo de banderines con el símbolo de Anund, Colmillo de Hielo. Onela abrió sus ojos una vez más al ver sentado en el escalón que daba a la silla del Konnungr a su padre con su hermano mayor en su regazo. A la pequeña siempre le llenaba de orgullo saberse hija del héroe viviente, Kodran Tormento de las Sombras, su figura imponente con los tatuajes en su rostro como las cuentas y anillas que usaba como muestra de sus hazañas que eran cantadas alrededor de las fogatas en las tribus del Pueblo de los Cuatro. Serrure le bajó para que corriera una vez más hacia los brazos de su padre a quien llenó ahora de besos, buscando sitio en sus piernas al hacer a un lado a Kodrund, ambos sentados en el regazo paterno.

Mientras Onela atosigaba a Kodran con sus experiencias sobre el viaje recién hecho, el ojiverde les miró desde la entrada unos minutos, recordando esa noche de luna llena cuando celebró su unión con el hijo de Aullido de la Montaña en la plaza de Nerike con su pueblo entonando un cántico sagrado mientras hacían los ritos a los Cuatro Elementos. En aquel entonces temblaba de miedo ante la idea de estar unido a Kodran, intimidado tanto por su personalidad como aquella reputación que lo hacía el guerrero más venerado de todas las tribus, a nada de arrepentirse en plena celebración sabiendo que ocasionaría una guerra con ello. Sin embargo, enorme fue su sorpresa al permitirse conocerle más, en particular esa cara oculta que solamente Serrure conocía, su lado gentil que se extendía hacia sus muestras de cariño y protección. Kodran era la pareja que jamás creyó conocer luego de lo de Asgeir, ganándose su afecto con el paso del tiempo, confiándole todos sus secretos, incluido aquel rostro Jotun que solo sus padres contemplaran.

Como le había dicho alguna vez una de las ancianas guías, el pelinegro era la paz que el hijo de Adils necesitaba para su Alma de Fuego, encontrando un equilibrio que trajo como fruto a sus hijos, primero Kodrund quien se parecía mucho a su padre en temperamento. Luego la inquieta Onela que los hacía desvariar constantemente y por último los mellizos Seiyr y Seiyend, todos ellos siendo la alegría del pueblo de Nerike al ver que la sangre de sus dos Konnungr supremos no se perdería, uniéndose como el cielo con la tierra en una descendencia que trajo dicha a la familia de Serrure. Su padre Anund no perdía oportunidad en celebrar cada logro de sus nietos, vigilando celosamente los territorios con ayuda de Kodran para asegurarse que nada ni nadie dañarían a sus pequeños consentidos.

-¡… y entonces rodé y rodé hasta que mi hermano me alcanzó!

-Debes tener más cuidado, Onela.

-Padre, quiero ser tan valiente como tú.

-Lo eres, pero ser valiente no es igual a ser descuidada.

-¿Y por qué a Kodrund si le dejas que se caiga del caballo?

-¡Yo no me caigo del caballo!

-Suficiente –cortó Serrure, caminando hacia ellos- Vayan a cambiarse y lavarse o no comerán en la mesa de su abuela Yngla.

-¿Pero luego podremos contarle a padre todo lo demás?

-Sí, Onela. Ahora vayan.

Los dos niños se levantaron aprisa para competir una vez más por quien corría más rápido, desapareciendo en el pasillo lateral al salón. Serrure suspiró acercándose a Kodran quien se puso de pie, con la vista fija por donde habían desaparecido sus hijos.

-Mi señor tiene mucha paciencia –el ojiverde le abrazó por la cintura- Onela contará una y otra vez sus aventuras hasta que llegue el Nuevo Ciclo.

-Los Cuatro saben que es imposible que no lo haga –el Jarl de Nerike le miró fijamente- Tu pensamiento se ha ido lejos de estas tierras.

-Solamente meditaba cuanta dicha tiene mi vida, mi señor –sonrió Serrure, besando sus labios- Las bendiciones que los Cuatro han dejado caer sobre mi familia, mi pareja y mis hijos. Kodran, Tormento de las Sombras ha hecho que mi Alma de Agua tenga claridad, fuerza como dirección.

-Lo sé.

-¿Irás a la Fortaleza de los Padres de la Eterna Primavera?

-Ha llegado el Messeri de verano, Sköll vendrá.

-Le he extrañado.

-Como seguramente él a ti, Niño de Hielo –bromeó Kodran, mostrando esa sonrisa única para su pareja quien murmuró cosas.

-Vamos por los mellizos, Jersk ya debe estar preguntando por nosotros.

El hijo de Adils asintió, tomando su mano para ir hacia las habitaciones de la pareja del Jarl Yvar, escuchando una algarabía provocada por un juego de persecución que los dos hijos más pequeños de los Jarl de Nerike tenían, mellizos de cabellos grises claros con puntas oscuras, con esas energías que al ojiverde le recordaban a sus hermanos Aune y Aunend.

-¡Made! ¡Pade! –balbucearon los pequeños, brincoteando hacia ellos entre carcajadas- ¡Adiba adiba!

Agradeciendo a Jersk por haberlos cuidado, la pareja se llevó a cada uno en brazos, Serrure al pícaro Seiyr y Kodran a la sonriente Seiyend, dirigiéndose al comedor donde Yngla ya servía el almuerzo a Kodrund y Onela quienes llamaron a sus hermanos menores para que se sentaran entre ellos. Tal como lo había dicho el pelinegro, volvieron a escuchar las aventuras en Dalarne entre risas o regaños de sus padres. Más tarde, cuando los cuernos de Nerike sonaran anunciando la llegada de la cuadrilla del Konnungr supremo, éste sería recibido entre gritos de felicidad y más abrazos de sus nietos más que ansiosos por escuchar a cerca de su caza tan exitosa pues traía consigo varios mamuts como Cuernos Espirales de gran tamaño. Anund entró a la fortaleza con sus nietos colgándosele de sus brazos, riendo divertidos. El día terminó con las historias de Onela en la cena, dando gracias a los Cuatro por haber protegido a los dos pequeños en su jornada en Dalarne.

Kodran se marcharía hacia los Océanos de la Muerte Helada para traer consigo una vez más a los Fantasmas de la Nieve que harían su inspección en todos los territorios del Pueblo de los Cuatro, luego de los extraños eventos sucedidos antes de la unión del Jarl con el ojiverde, adoptaron la costumbre de presentarse en cada Messeri de verano para asegurarse de que aquel inusitado peligro hubiera desaparecido. Serrure por su parte, dedicó parte de su tiempo a entrenar a Kodrund pues su ceremonia estaba próxima, llevándose consigo a Onela y los mellizos a una parte cercana del bosque que circundaba la villa de Nerike, a las faldas de la Montaña de Yaul.

-Madre, ¿puedo entrenar con mi hermano?

-Kodrund, recuerda, no uses tanta fuerza.

-Sí, madre.

-¡Ay, no!

-Onela.

-… bueno.

-Eres un riachuelo travieso, hija mía, pero debes aprender a controlar tus aguas o un día terminarás estampada.

El ojiverde se quedó sentado entre los pequeños mellizos que comían trozos de pan recién horneado, obsequio de Yngla, mirando con ojos grandes a sus dos hermanos mayores intercambiar golpes de lanza a veces con risas otras entre peleas que su madre debía terminar, amonestando a ambos por estar compitiendo. Un par de lobos estaban echados a espaldas del grupo, con la lanza de Serrure clavada a un lado de Nube de Verano, que pastaba tranquilamente, ajena a los escándalos de Kodrund y Onela. El mediodía ya pasaba, convirtiendo los brillantes rayos del sol que se colaban por entre los árboles en luz rojiza, anunciando la tarde.

-Madre –Onela se acercó al ojiverde cuando al fin se agotó- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Siempre puedes preguntar –bromeó Serrure alzando una ceja- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Nuestra magia puede ser de otra forma? –la niña levantó su lanza que se congeló por completo, ganándose unos aplausos de sus hermanitos antes de descongelarla- Por ejemplo, no sé, ¿fuego?

-Han heredado el poder Jotun, mi pequeña, y los Gigantes de Hielo solamente conocen del frío.

-Pero somos del Pueblo de los Cuatro. ¿No puede cambiar?

-¿Deseas que fuese así?

-A la mejor, solamente se me ocurrió.

Serrure entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a Kodrund metros más lejos aún entrenando con su lanza. Onela se mordió un labio, meciéndose sobre sus pies.

-¿No lo preguntas por ti, cierto?

-Made, musho sueño –bostezó Seiyr.

-Es hora de su siesta –el ojiverde se puso de pie, silbando a su yegua- Kodrund, nos vamos.

-¿Podemos quedarnos mi hermano mayor y yo otro poquito? –pidió Onela juntando sus manos- Solo otro ratito más.

Kodrund se acercó mirando a su hermana y luego a Serrure, escuchando la petición de la primera.

-Cuidaré de mi hermana.

-De acuerdo, los quiero de vuelta antes de que sea la hora de la comida.

-¡Sí, madre!

Los mellizos fueron subidos a la montura de Nube de Verano, mientras su jinete daba sus advertencias a sus hijos mayores, tomando a Danza de la Muerte, dejando a los lobos con los niños al volver a la fortaleza. Onela brincó emocionada, esperando a que su madre hubiera desaparecido por el horizonte antes de volverse a su hermano mayor, tirando de su abrigo.

-¡Puede ser! ¡Le pregunté!

-¿Te dijo que sí?

-Bueno, así no, pero se pareció mucho.

-Onela…

-Deberías probar, Kodrund. ¡Ándale!

El chico miró unos instantes a su hermana, rodando sus ojos después, alejándose de ella con su lanza en mano que intentó rodear con aquella magia materna pero por más concentración que tuvo lo único que consiguió fue frustrarse al ver únicamente humo salir de sus manos. Onela no le dejó renunciar, animándole a que lo hiciera varias veces hasta que de pronto los lobos se levantaron de golpe, erizando sus lomos y mostrando sus colmillos, mirando hacia la parte profunda del bosque. Kodrund de inmediato se puso delante de la niña, prestando atención a los sonidos provenientes entre los árboles, olfateando un poco. Pasó saliva al reconocer lo que había puesto así a los lobos.

-Es un Diente Colmillo –susurró a Onela quien gimió asustada.

-Hermano…

-Camina aprisa de vuelta a la fortaleza, yo me quedaré.

-¡No!

-Onela, obedece. Me quedaré con los lobos, no me pasará nada. Te alcanzaré cuando haya distraído al Diente Colmillo, pero quiero que te vayas ahora, ¡ya!

Ella apretó un brazo de Kodrund, asintiendo después con los ojos rozados por el miedo, avanzando despacio sin darle la espalda sabiendo que ese gesto provocaba más a los Diente Colmillo. Los lobos se adelantaron, rugiendo hacia el enorme felino cuyos ojos amarillentos se clavaron en los dos niños, deteniéndose cuando los lobos se adentraron para detenerle. Onela miró a su hermano mayor sujetando con fuerza su lanza, pasando saliva mientras iba alejándose cada vez más aprisa. Por no dejar de mirar al Diente Colmillo, uno de sus pies tropezó con una piedra, cayendo al suelo con un grito. La bestia rugió, fijando sus ojos en la niña quien gritó al ver que corría hacia ella.

-¡ONELA CORRE! ¡CORRE!

Kodrund, Onela y el Diente Colmillo iniciaron una persecución al mismo tiempo. Los lobos se aferraron a los costados del felino, impidiendo que alcanzara velocidad pero era un animal enorme para dos de ellos nada más. Kodrund tomó otra vereda, jadeando pesadamente con su mirada aterrada al ver que el Diente Colmillo estaba a punto de hacer un salto para alcanzar a su hermana que lloraba aterrada, corriendo tan veloz como podía. Pensar en Onela herida o incluso peor, muerta, hizo que su sangre hirviera en rabia, aplastando el temor naciente de enfrentarse a la criatura que rugió sacando sus filosas garras, atacando a los lobos antes de brincar hacia la niña. Su hermano mayor actuó en instinto, alcanzándole al tomar impulso desde unas rocas salientes entre el musgo con su lanza firme en su mano, buscando su corazón.

Un largo rugido se escuchó en el bosque, ahuyentando cuervos salvajes. Onela abrió sus ojos por completo al ver no lejos de ella un Diente Colmillo muerto con su hermano encima, sujetando todavía la lanza con la que había atravesado el pecho del felino, enterrándolo en el húmedo suelo. Kodrund estaba manchado de sangre que le había salpicado, respirando entrecortadamente con su frente húmeda como sus mechones sueltos. Los lobos mordieron los flancos del animal para asegurarse de que estaba muerto cuando Serrure apareció montando en Nube de Verano con su lanza en mano, observando muy serio la escena.

-¡Madre! –Onela corrió a sujetarse de una de sus piernas.

Más jinetes aparecieron, con sus lanzas dispuestas, mirando al ojiverde quien les dio la orden de llevarse el cuerpo del Diente Colmillo.

-Es el trofeo del Huskarl Kodrund –sonrió al fin.

-Como lo ordenes, Jarl.

Serrure levantó a su hija para sentarla en su montura. Kodrund miró aquel cuerpo y luego su lanza manchada de sangre como sus manos y pieles con cierta incredulidad, levantando su mirada confundida y algo asustada hacia su madre, quien se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Ven, han sido demasiadas emociones por este día.

Su hijo asintió, tomando su mano para subir detrás de él, volviendo a la fortaleza con Yngla recibiéndoles preocupada y aliviada al verles sin heridas aparentes, tomando a Onela a quien cargó para llevársela, tranquilizándola con besos. Kodrund bajó en silencio, seguido de Serrure cuya mano le detuvo antes de que pasaran por las pesadas puertas de la fortaleza.

-Hiciste bien, hijo mío.

-… yo… no sé bien qué hice, madre.

-Lo que debías hacer –el ojiverde tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Escuchar a tu Alma de Fuego.

-Fue un Diente Colmillo.

-Uno muy grande, tu padre va a estar más que feliz cuando se entere.

Kodrund al fin sonrió. –Por los Cuatro…

-Anda, ve a darte un baño.

Serrure le empujó en juego, quedándose en la entrada. Había escuchado a lo lejos cuando los lobos gruñeron por primera vez, atento a esos sonidos con sus hijos en el bosque. Danza de la Muerte ya estaba más que lista para acabar con el Diente Colmillo pero en un último momento dejó de Kodrund fuese quien lo abatiera cuando percibió claramente como su magia cobraba una fuerza sin igual, sorprendiéndose al contemplar a su primogénito llamar de manera inconsciente un fuego que envolvió la punta de su lanza, calcinando al acto el corazón del felino cuando le atravesó. El chico lo había hecho motivado por el cariño hacia su hermana a quien deseó proteger a toda costa, era tal deseo lo que había catapultado su poder Jotun convertido nada menos que en un fuego tal que el ojiverde no pudo sino compararlo con las llamas del Muspelheim. Tendría su oportunidad de hablarlo con Kodran y Sköll cuando ambos aparecieran días más tarde en la villa de Nerike, con un recibimiento caluroso de su pueblo al ver una nueva manada de Fantasmas de la Nieve y al gran alfa que el hijo de Adils montaba. Luego de escuchar la sorprendente historia del Diente Colmillo, tanto Kodran como Serrure se quedaron a solas en las afueras de la fortaleza junto a Sköll cuyos ojos carmesí observaron a la pareja con calma, echado delante de ellos.

 _Son los Señores de los Elementos_. Dijo el gran alfa con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué significa eso? –el ojiverde frunció su ceño.

-Que nuestros hijos han nacido con un poder que el Pueblo de los Cuatro no había contemplado –respondió Kodran mirando al enorme huargo y luego a su pareja- Una vez más, las sorpresas llegan a nosotros.

-Estoy preocupado, Kodran, no hagas bromas.

 _Sus cachorros han nacido no para proteger este mundo que tiene ya suficientes guerreros, sino para proteger al resto_.

-No –gruñó Serrure apretando sus puños.

_Los Cuatro se manifiestan así, porque el peligro se acerca._

-Serrure –llamó Kodran, pasando un brazo por su cintura- Debes confiar en ellos.

-No quiero que… -los ojos verdes de éste vacilaron- Son nuestros hijos… sé lo que hay allá afuera y…

-Precisamente por eso, los Cuatro viven en nosotros, Serrure, si nuestros hijos han recibido tales obsequios es porque son capaces de manejarlos para la misión que la vida les ha guardado.

-¿Tú no estás asustado ni siquiera un poco?

-Estoy aterrado –sonrió el hijo de Adils- Pero eso no va a cambiar la naturaleza de Kodrund o de Onela, de Seiyr o de Seiyend.

 _O la del Niño de Hielo… y su nuevo cachorro_.

-¡Sköll! –el ojiverde sintió hervir su rostro- ¡Era una sorpresa para mi señor!

_Lo es de todas maneras._

Kodran miró atónito a Serrure. -¿Es verdad?

-Sí, mi señor –éste le besó sonoramente, riendo con un largo suspiro- Los Cuatro nos bendicen con un hijo más. Y ahora sospecho que éste heredero de Tormento de las Sombras tendrá el poder del Aire si los mellizos en verdad son amos de la Tierra.

 _Sospechas bien_.

-Bendito seas, Serrure –Kodran besó sus manos por el dorso- Eres la luz de mi vida, la fuente de mis alegrías.

-Como tú mi aliento que nutre mi alma –Serrure pegó su frente contra la del Jarl- Tengo miedo de lo que sucederá, Kodran, pero si estás a mi lado puedo seguir adelante. Que los Cuatro Elementos nos muestren sus designios, y si nuestros hijos han de proteger este universo, que así sea. Nuestra tarea como padres será más exigente.

-Más de lo que ya es –rió Kodran.

-Gran alfa Sköll, dime que estarás con ellos.

_Así será._

Serrure tomó aire, juntando las manos de su pareja para acunarlas entre las suyas. –No se podía esperar menos de la sangre de Adils, si el universo ha de conocer al Pueblo de los Cuatro de esta manera, los habremos de preparar para ello como los Señores de los Elementos en que se convertirán. Doy gracias a los Cuatro porque en esta tarea, estoy contigo.

-Juntos –el Jarl le besó.

 _De eso se trata, vivir el momento_.


End file.
